


A little longer

by BeemyBee



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Reading, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeemyBee/pseuds/BeemyBee
Summary: So yeah, this is my first attempt at a fanfic (self-insert, actually). This also serves as a tribute to all of my fellow Dempsey Simps! <3Context: In this scenario, Primis Dempsey is here.Hope you enjoy.Note: Dempsey is owned by Treyarch.
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A little longer

“Ugh, can't make this right.”

*Primis Dempsey appears out if nowhere*

Dempsey: “What’s bugging you?”

“I'm trying to write a headcanon about you.”

Dempsey: *smirks* “Come on. You know too well about me~” 

"*sigh* It's the writer's block."

Dempsey: "It's really weighing on you, huh?"

"I don't know. Can't help but to feel more useless than usual."

Dempsey: "Damn... Well, why don't I help you out?"

“How? We both know you’re just a fictional character, and that we’re not able to do anything together.”

Dempsey: “Yes, I know that. But I am always here for a fellow zombie slayer, even if you can’t always see it. As you always have been for me.” *turns around and starts to fade*

*Grabs his shoulder* “Wait! Could you stay with me for a little longer?”

Dempsey: *turns back and smiles warmly* “Of course.”


End file.
